


Reunion (of Doom)

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: The Series (of Doom) [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Eobard still hates chicken, M/M, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Tommy knows his dads friends are crazy, minor spiciness, speedsters are not built to be alone, the Barrowman will not be denied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Barely two months after saying good-bye to Malcolm and Damien, Eobard can't take being alone anymore. He makes his way to Star City to find a stranger and beg for help.He finds so much more.
Relationships: Malcolm Merlyn/Eobard Thawne
Series: The Series (of Doom) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Reunion (of Doom)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks so much for hanging in while this series has been in limbo. I hope you enjoy getting back on the road with these loonies. If you're new, welcome! Please have fun.
> 
> If anyone wants to know what happened with Tommy, I can write his adventures too; it'll just take some time.
> 
> Above all else, enjoy and have great day!

Eobard hadn’t been to Star City since he’d recruited Malcolm in the first place. The details of the city had escaped him then and only offered slightly more interest to him now. He really didn’t care much about this place, except that Malcolm loved it.

He walked, rather than running. It should have irked him, but he was too nervous to pay much attention. The Legends had taken Malcolm back to his small apartment, to the moment when Eobard had found him, all those months ago. Surely, they had removed his memories of traveling through time. Would he knock on the door only to find a Malcolm who smiled politely and had no idea who he was? Had Eobard once again lost the only thing that mattered due to his own idiocy?

If Malcolm answered the door and didn’t remember him, maybe it was a sign he should give up. Eobard tried not to believe too much in fate, or destiny, or whatever, but so much time spent with Malcolm and Damien had eroded his certainty. It would be laughable if the orange haired time god had set them up to fall in love only to snatch it away from Eobard.

He could believe that was possible.

But he couldn’t stay away. Eobard had only been able to take two months of sleeping in an empty bed, feeding himself, and pursuing his lonely quest for a way to fix himself before he couldn’t function anymore.

Having experienced life with caring people in it, Eobard couldn’t go back to the way he’d lived before. So, he walked through the streets of Star City, prepared to beg a stranger to help him.

Finding the apartment was harder without using super-speed. When he finally stood in front of the door, Eobard’s heart decided to triple its pace. He’d gone over what he would say so many times, but facing the door, every bit of it vanished. If Malcolm didn’t know him, if he didn’t remember, what could he possibly do?  
Before he could stop himself, he knocked.

Over the sudden pounding of his heart, Eobard heard someone moving inside. Good, at least Malcolm was home. It hadn’t even crossed his mind what might happen if Mal was out or sleeping.

He chewed his lip and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. All he had to do was explain. Mal had a motherly streak a mile wide. Even if he didn’t remember, maybe he’d decide to help anyway, to get his mind off his own problems.

The door opened to reveal a stranger. Eobard blinked at him. Of all the things he’d imagined, a complete stranger was not one of them.

“Hi. Can I help you?” he asked. He was younger than Eobard, maybe in his late twenties. He seemed familiar, but Eobard couldn’t focus enough to remember who he was. The short attention span of a speedster didn’t offer much help in keeping track of names and faces, after all.

“Sorry, I was looking for Malcolm,” he finally managed. “Malcolm Merlyn. He lived here a little while ago.”

“Don’t stab me,” the guy said, stepping back and halfway behind the door. Before Eobard got a chance to say anything, he turned his head toward the interior of the apartment. “Dad! It’s for you.”

Dad? Eobard looked closer, as the guy twitched a suspicious gaze back on him. Yes, there was a similarity, though Eobard wasn’t good at tracking things like that. That was why he looked so familiar; he was an older version of the boy Malcolm still carried a picture of.

“Tommy?” Eobard hadn’t meant to say that out loud. It only made Malcolm’s son look more suspicious. Still, Mal had told him about how Tommy died. Eobard knew he hadn’t lied; fixing that mistake was why Mal had gone with him in the first place.

“Tommy! What’s going on?” Malcolm asked, coming up behind his son with a frown of concern. Eobard knew that look from all the times it had been directed at him. Seeing Malcolm again was like a punch in the gut.

Malcolm’s gaze slid from his son to Eobard and he stopped eyes widening.

“Eo? Eobard, are you really here?”

“It’s me,” Eobard choked out and stumbled forward. He hadn’t expected this meeting to be so emotional, but he fell into Malcolm’s arms, knew from the tightness of his grip that Malcolm remembered, and stopped worrying while the closeness of the man he loved washed over him.

He eventually drifted out of the cloud of bliss to find that Malcolm had pulled him inside and they were curled up together on the couch. Plates littered the coffee table. He must have arrived just after Malcolm’s dinner.

Tommy sat across from them, frowning slightly.

Eobard straightened up a little bit and frowned.

“I don’t understand, though. How can Tommy be alive? Our attempt to change reality didn’t work. The Legends wouldn’t change something like this, not after so much time had passed.” It was a mystery and Eobard hated mysteries.

“It’s pretty simple, really,” Tommy said. “Someone pulled me out the night of the Undertaking. Maybe something did change, something so small nobody thought it was important which led to me being saved.”

“It’s possible, I suppose. The Legends are in place to prevent that sort of thing, but we all know they aren’t particularly competent. A small enough change might lead to something being different in the city that night.”

“Eobard, it’s not that important,” Malcolm said. “I’m just happy that Tommy is alive, that’s enough for me.”

“Of course,” Eobard replied instantly. He needed his brain power for the far more important task of restoring his reality anyway. “I’m glad to meet you, Tommy. Malcolm’s told me a lot about you.”

Tommy smiled a little tightly. Eobard wasn’t a particularly good judge of people, but so far, his observations of Tommy didn’t actually match up to the boy Malcolm tended to reminisce so fondly.

Instead of an adrift young man, caught between what he wanted and his deference to his friends, Eobard had met a decisive and quick-thinking man who radiated confidence. The change was natural, of course, given the time that had passed, but Eobard had to wonder if Malcolm had really known who his son was.

He had almost fallen asleep by the time Tommy and Malcolm said good-bye. Waking up enough to add a polite farewell of his own, Eobard was perfectly ready to go right back to sleep when Malcolm ran a hand through his hair.

“You don’t want me to sleep, do you?” Eobard asked, with quite a bit of amusement. He pried his eyes open and pushed himself up on the couch.

Malcolm crack a cheeky grin. “Don’t tell me you came all the way back here just to sleep. I’d let you, of course, but then I might be compelled to make chicken for dinner tomorrow.”

“That is a truly cruel revenge. I can see why you lasted so long in the League of Assassins. Well, I’m wide awake now. What do you think I came all the way back here for?”

A tingle of excitement ran up Eobard’s spine, almost like the lightning he generated when using his speed. He’d been so miserable; he’d forgotten how much he loved Malcolm. Well, not forgotten, exactly. The details had gotten pushed aside.

Malcolm sat on the couch facing Eobard, as close as he could get.

“Let me think. After I got my memories back, there were a few things that stood out to me.”

Eobard shivered as Malcolm gently put a hand on his knee. Rather than the usual effect of dulling his senses, this touch sent them speeding. It had taken him so long to get used to it, but it was one of the things he’d missed most of all when Malcolm and Damien had been gone.

“I’ve been thinking about how you’d vanish off into your head for hours at a time, when your biology barely lets you sit still. It always amazed me how you could have such laser focus but only when the subject interests you.”

Eobard made an effort to keep himself still as Malcolm’s hand moved up to his hip. Much as he wanted to push forward and stop talking, this was a game he’d played before. Malcolm preferred to take his time and Eobard had come to agree with him.

“As you might have noticed, I’m sitting still right now,” he replied with a mocking eyeroll.

“I’m honored,” Malcolm bit back, leaning forward. “As I was saying. Come to find out, I’ve really missed that. And when I thought about it, I considered ways to break that concentration. Now, I wouldn’t dream of getting in the way of your work, but if I have your attention right now…”

The words trailed off and Malcolm let a slow smile spread across his face. Eobard answered it with one of his own.

“A promising hypothesis, Malcolm. I’m looking forward to seeing just what your little experiment entails.”

He didn’t resist as Malcolm’s hand reached the back of his neck and pulled him close. Their lips met and Eobard pushed in with every bit of feeling he could manage.  
It had been too long.


End file.
